


burning

by anon_drabble



Series: prompts to keep egg going [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sunburn, silly fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: got another one done! theme for this one was sunburn. and i was instantly amused by the idea of zen with a sunburn. fluff, nothing heavy here.





	burning

"Zen, I'm getting tired. Maybe we should head back? I don't want to get a sunburn," MC called as Zen continued to splash around in the surf like a child. The way the water splashed up, with the sunlight filtering through, it looked like hundreds of little tiny spotlights on Zen. But she smiled at him just having fun. He was handsome, of course. There could never be any doubt about that. But seeing Zen have such innocent fun just made her happy. Not a care in the world, just purely enjoying himself. 

But when Zen heard her call, he nodded and came jogging over to her. "Of course! Would my princess like a ride back to our carriage?" he asked with a flirty grin, the kind that made knees go weak. Sometimes MC could hardly believe she held all that devotion from him. He knelt down, offering his back for a piggyback ride. She climbed on, not because she was too tired to walk but because she also loved being goofy with Zen. 

"Oh, I have the most handsome horse in all the kingdom," she giggled dramatically as Zen made his way to the motorcycle parked nearby. "What a shame my horse is not a gorgeous prince. Perhaps if I kiss him, he will turn into a prince and we can get married and live happily ever after." Zen made it to the motorcycle and gently put MC down. He looked at her expectantly. She pretended not to know what he wanted but just as he started to pout, she kissed him. 

They laughed as they climbed aboard, more saccharine-sweet words spoken between them. The drive back to Zen's apartment was long and a motorcycle didn't offer many chances to carry on a conversation. Instead, MC just held tightly to this perfect man, admiring his beauty in the setting sun. But something seemed different about him in the lower light. His shoulders looked red, almost. Must have been the colors from the sunset. Because Zen had the uncanny ability to avoid being hurt and even if he did, he healed abnormally fast. Someone like that could never get sunburned. 

And yet when they entered Zen's apartment and she saw his shoulders in the light, she knew. She gently placed her palms flat on his burns and felt the fever in the skin. He winced, then looked alarmed. 

"What's that? What's wrong? Why does my shoulder hurt?" he asked, obviously a little frightened. She led him to the bathroom, showing him the red skin. 

"It's okay, you just got a little sunburn." 

Zen's jaw dropped and he looked positively horrified. "What? No! That's not possible! My perfect skin!" he wailed. 

MC giggled. "it's okay, Zenny. We'll put some lotion on and it won't hurt any more.' 

"But what if my skin gets a scar?" he asked, his pout nearly reaching the floor. 

"I'll kiss it and make it better," she promised. That made him perk up. MC took one of the numerous bottles of lotion littering their medicine cabinet. She knew it was Zen's favorite scent. She gently applied the lotion to her hands before pressing her balms against his burn again. He shivered a little at the feeling of the cold lotion touching his hot skin. She massaged his shoulders, soon forgetting this was meant to simply soothe his burn. She was far too invested on feeling the muscles in his shoulders and back. She watched Zen in the mirror, his eyes fluttering shut, giving her a hint that perhaps he'd forgotten about his burn as well. 

She slowed her massage, placing gentle kisses where the sunburn was the reddest on each shoulder. "Um, Zen?" she asked. 

"Uh… Yeah, babe?" He sounded almost sleepy. 

"Um, do you want to maybe...go to bed…?" she offered, shyly holding up a small but distinctive squage package. 

Zen's eyes lit up with recognition and she saw that hint of the animal inside him when he took the item she offered. He easily lifted MC and carried her as she giggled into the bedroom. Soon enough, her giggles were replaced by very different sounds until even those were replaced with peaceful snores from both.


End file.
